villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Deathwalker 13000
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Villains RPG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! SPECIAL PAGES http://villainsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Should we create pages for important events such as Warcry and Inferno blowing a hole in Tartarus? Amnesty 10:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Deathwalker, I made a good song you may like to hear. RE: thank you, I know Betwixt is quite similiar to Oswald - perhaps a homage, intentional or not - however I think in some ways it may resemble Who Framed Roger Rabbit? or Bonkers a little more in the sense of "cartoons" and "reality" kind of co-existing.. of course I have already thought out a lot of backstory to try and explain it (always hated how people never bothered explaining such things) - they aren't exactly traditional "toons" but I hope I can explain better in Flipside about what exactly is going on.. Betwixt 14:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll join. Amnesty 05:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You need to edit All-Crystal. EDWIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR FREAKING MIDDLE NAME IS NOT ITACHI! FIX THAT RIGHT NOW!! MR. EDWIN "ALLEN" RUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M-NUva. My middle name is NOT Allen. And "Itachi", being in quotations, is a nickname, not a middle-name. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 13:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Whatever, no one in there right mind would call you Itachi. I only called you it when we were calling eachotehr by our Akastki names. Deathwalker, I was listening to Caramelldasen and looked at the sprites that you made. I dont know if I just caught it when the timing was right but they move perfectly in beat with the music so It looked like they were dancing to Caramelldasen. M-NUva Oh, if your redoing the castle secrets, post a link on my talk page please. I'd like to join. Navigation can be difficult on mobile, but a direct link makes it nice and easy! :) Deletion Requests can you do me a favor and delete Inferno Unleashed and Better The Devil You Know.. - both stories were a product of my imagination that have since been deemed by myself as a bit of a mistake (created on impulse without thinking on the story - thus making them unworkable): thanks Inferno Pendragon 15:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are there any stories that you think are appropriate for Trickster or Tueor? Sorry Edwin, I could only listen to 25 seconds of it till I could listen any longer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ3F-PUxwfI <-- thought you'd like this, I know I did Inferno Pendragon 16:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC) yes, well my last few stories have been dragging a lot - however I've decided to start my Chiang Battlehand stories instead: which will be a lot easier for me to handle as it is a more traditional story (in the sense of not being godlike versus godlike) Mr. Odd 13:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) not just that but trying to put a limit of someone like Mr. Odd is hard - he's a living universe.. fun concept for stories but not so fun for *interactive* stories Mr. Odd 14:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) then I have a very unique version of "God" - Pandemonium.. I really doubt I'll use this in a storyline but I guess I can allude to it every now and then.. I suppose this character isn't so much godlike as Supreme Power status so probably doesn't even count when it comes to "can I use it to roleplay with?" Mr. Odd 15:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) well she's more like a Eastern version of divinity I suppose (though really trying to argue real-world theology with this character is silly) - she's certainly not the traditional "All Being" of Western belief systems (Life, Death and Rebirth being a concept seen in Hinduism and other beliefs). In truth I guess she's also kind of symbolic of Absurdism - which is how I tend to see the universe.. of course stories should be about having fun and not really about personal beliefs so in general I don't use too many religious/philosophy-based characters Mr. Odd 15:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think a good power for Lotus would be? I am trying to give her a power over an element or something once she becomes uncorrupted but I am having a hard time thinking of what to do. Corruption is now ready for others to join. Spread the word to those who you think would be interested in joining. Tricks and Puzzles is now ready for editing. Spread the word to those who you think would be interested in joining. Trickster counts as an immortal character right? Sure. If the void made him immortal. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 22:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you read the corruption prolouge? What did you think? Sorry. Tueor 23:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) And thank you for the compliment. I gave the story quite a bit of thought and decided to do some rewriting. There is one thing that is unexplained and that was no accident. That is to be revealed later. Tueor 23:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) So, which stories can I participate in? Okay, thanks! Ah, thank you so much. And, I can write my own as well, correct? (Though, I warn you, my stories are probably going to be short and goofy). Well, let's see. Corruption, The Evil Men Do, Tricks and Puzzles, and Heroes look the most appealing. Most of them by title, because I haven't read all of them yet. Okay, thanks for the info. Arbiter Sure thing. 23:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Am I supposed to be doing anything in particular in the story? Like, am I supposed to get out of your way and collapse or something? Okay. So, are you cool with what I did, having Omega come in and all that? Sent you an email. Check my comment. Or, just look here.http://youtu.be/FIY41LrvMFQ O_______o Whaaaaaaaa........?! Did you liiiiiike it? :) ....I dunno.... it's wierd..... What's with the Deathwalker 13000 tag, are we all going to mark pages we made or what? Groxiuos 15:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Is Gehenna and The Omega are in the top tier and they are both similar to the Void, al least stated by you and Inferno, then shouldn't The Void be placed there too? Well, I guess similar to Omega, The Void is constently eating away at the univers. Eating some and trying to become something, but remaining nothing. I have been waiting for you to get on all day! Where have you been? Tueor 21:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You might need to change the story Judge and Executioner because Tueor never ran. I am challanging Arbiters intellegence in a fight of strength and wit. Tueor 02:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I want to edit your new story but I want to talk about Chellixtm with you and develoup his character before I do anything new. So whenever you have the time. Tueor 14:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah, truth is I found it hard to edit since my main series has kind of gone downhill - however I'm going to try and revive it with another story or two involving Betwixt Betwixt 20:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) A Wild Pinkie Pie Appeared.. you appear to have a Pinkie Pie infestation on your userpage Inferno Pendragon 07:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, don't worry about it! She's there to troll the trolls (and the pony-haters!) (So sayeth the Arbiter) 07:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Soooo...anybody else read Shade's story yet? I have been contributing to the Villains Wiki and found a blog about this project - thought I would try my hand since I have played roleplaying games in the past: though I don't want to intrude on a pre-existing canon. Colddusk 15:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) That Aerigroxiuos pic is amazing! Can I use it as the page image? Groxiuos 15:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lay off the sugar, Edwin. :) Can you make one last edit on The Divine Machine Stirs? If you can I can wrap up this part of the story. Groxiuos 19:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) SIM you have done exceedingly well, especially given SIM's already unique appearance and the general vagueness of her appearance in the stories - you also got the mix right, which many people don't.. that's good.. thank you for taking the time to make the art, I'm sure if SIM was real she would thank you to Inferno Pendragon 20:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) 20% Cooler... http://villainsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages What rating should my short story be? Tueor 21:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Get your butt on fb now. Chatting would be nice right now. Tueor 21:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Leaving the Wiki due to varied reasons I am no longer contributing to this wiki, can I please request pages made by myself are deleted as the characters / concepts will no longer be needed by the community - thank you Bisque 09:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you cool with me putting up copyright characters? 21:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I probably won't include them in a lot of things. If it becomes too much of a problem, I may just take them down. 22:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Deletions Hey, Edwin, how do I delete Zidane and Supreme Guardian's pages? I don't think they're right for the wiki. 16:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) How well does the new Chat/IM thingy on the wiki work? Its been updated since I was here last. And I guess that no body actually signs on into it? Figures.... They fixed it, and still no one uses it. xD Good idea about locking the pages. ~Secret Hey, Edwin, since you're one of the only users on right now, I'm gonna' ask you a question. Do you remember if Ganondorf ever, even once, struck Zelda? 00:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know it's a pretty odd question, but I got to thinking about it. He kidnaps her an awful lot, but doesn't seem to want to hurt her. He just wants her triforce... 00:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMaen9rWGiE&feature=related Edit Hell's Broken Angel. (Also, did you make me an admin? Something looks like you made me an Admin) I'll probably be using most of the Alice In Wonderland characters at some point - though if Secret is planning on using a similar character it should not be a problem as they are public domain concepts (like most fairy tales) Little-Red 05:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) well he was one of the possible forms of The Hatter Little-Red 05:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) you could use Puck, Rumpelstiltskin or even Peter Pan - who are trickster-types.. (though sadly I think Peter Pan is technically copyrighted - despite what people think) Little-Red 05:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Puck is from a Midsummers Night Dream - an amoral fairy-type who isn't good nor evil.. just a typical trickster.. Rumpelstiltskin is a villain but you can always re-imagine a character somewhat for purposes of a story (look what's happening with Red - she's a mixture of Little Red Riding Hood (hero), Queen of Hearts (villain) and Big Bad Wolf (also villain).. with elements of Nemesis / Hubris slowly being added as she gets more aggressive due to future stories) Little-Red 05:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) chat completely died on me - we'll definitely need to discuss it some more, maybe make a blog and see what other users think on it Little-Red 11:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Venificus It's your turn, FYI Your turn. Again. Due to the fact that you seem to be really busy, would you like me to take control of the Community Messages? It seems like you dont have a lot of time to do anything about it. Tueor 14:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) OK. Thanks! I'll be on Villains chat if you ever want to talk. hey Deathwalker, Villains Wiki (the main one) needs a new generation of Admins to replace me and a few other inactive ones - can you or Secret please add Snakewhip, B1bl1kal and (possibly) ResonX? (I only include ResonX as he means well, however due to his past I'd also consider Robinsonbecky as an alternative): I just think the wiki needs some new admins since me and a few of the older generation of admins no longer really contribute to the main wiki and trolls have figured out how to cause chaos again Inferno Pendragon 08:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks - I went to the main wiki and saw all the troll spam and kind of went like so: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsBlQ0gdo5o&feature=related so decided, yeah.. we need some more admins (who actually visit regularly) Inferno Pendragon 08:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) That....is sexy. Tueor 22:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry to do this but I remember Balthus Dire was another user who really needed admin status on Villains Wiki due to his incredible work - however since you've alread appointed several new admins it's entirely up to you whether or not to do so (it was partly my fault for forgetting about his massive efforts, which shows how far behind I am in that wiki) Inferno Pendragon 15:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) can you remove Robinsonbecky's admin status? he's decided to abuse it rather than use it responsibly - luckily the others are contributing just fine Inferno Pendragon 18:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks, didn't really want to do that but he liked blocking people without warning and removing valid Vote for Deletion tags on pages - not really a good thing for a new admin: still, the others seem to be doing fine as it is.. also.. on a complete unrelated topic: how's the Nemesis game going? I feel bad about not doing anything with it for so long so let me know what I can do to help out Inferno Pendragon 18:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You are a funny little boy EDWIN! mwahahahahaa King Zant of the Twili 17:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Anon Editting I just thought you may like to know there is a way to stop anonymous editting on a wiki after all, you use Special:Contact to speak with wikia and request it - if they feel there is a good reason they will protect the wiki for you. I have managed to get this done for the main Villains Wiki due to excessive Category Abuse (it now requires people to log on). I don't know if wikia would grant it for this wiki as we haven't had vandals or trolls yet however maybe you could try and ask them (given the unique nature of this wiki). I don't think I should considering I only recently contacted them and had the main wiki protected and don't want them to think we're just asking for no reason (in the RPGs case we have a valid reason, I'd say) Queen Misery 11:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank You I would like to thank you for the note, it was very motivating. I hope to be able to start soon. ZombieKiller123 01:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 I need help Greetings Deathwalker 13000. I need your help on RPGing here. I want to know how to make my tales more interactive with the users, get people involved, and if I do, how I am to end it that is satisfying for both me and the person who gets involved. Can you lend me a hand? Will you please explain to me how this works so that I can work properly here? Thank you. ZombieKiller123 22:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 Thank you for Hades. But feel free to change your mind if you like.ZombieKiller123 22:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 My only concern is that, someone told me that the other character is controlled by their owner. Wouldn't they be writing what their character does? Thank You. And thanks for the help. ZombieKiller123 22:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 Thank You. I'll ask if I have anymore questions. Thank You for your time. ZombieKiller123 23:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller123